The JennyTony Drabbles
by OMDP92
Summary: A collection of one-shots chronicalling the relationship between boss and subordinate. I wrote a while ago. they don't link to each other, but all feature JONY and the rest of the team. rated K- T.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! Drabbletime. ;)**

**It has been six months since Gibbs' return from Mexico. It is Jenny's birthday and the team, including Gibbs, Abby, Palmer, Cynthia and Ducky have gone out for drinks at the pub and club on the navy yard. Whilst everyone else is on their third or fourth drink (Abby on her seventh) Gibbs is still nursing his first beer.**

Don't leave a drunken Abby with Gibbs

Jenny was giggling with Abby about something, and kept taking sips of her sweet cocktail, a far cry from her usual bourbon.

"Can I get a dance with the beautiful birthday girl?" asked DiNozzo, slurring his words slightly.

"Of course," she replied, sweetly, and allowed him to lead her onto the floor. The song changed and Ziva jumped up, grabbing Palmer's and McGee's hands. McGee threw a panicked look in Abby's direction and grabbed her hand as Ziva

dragged them onto the floor. Gibbs listened to the words of the song.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you__,_

_Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new,_

_Flashbacks, warm nights, almost left behind,_

_Suitcase of memories, time after some time,_

_You picture me I'm walking, too far ahead,_

_You're calling to me I can't hear what you've said,_

_Then you say, go slow, I fall behind, the second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me, time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me, time after time _

_If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting, time after time_

Abby had McGee in a vice like grip, and was raining kisses all over his bright red face. Ziva was trying to loosen up a nervous Palmer, who was currently revolving them stiffly on the spot. DiNozzo and Jenny were slow dancing, bodies moulded against each other, foreheads and noses touching, staring into each others eyes as they turned slowly. Jen's hands were around Tony's neck and his were on her ass, holding her against him.

Gibbs frowned. It didn't look right.

"Duck, there's nothing between those two, is there?"

Ducky looked up from his drink, "What? Jennifer and Tony? I highly doubt it. What makes you think that?"

Gibbs shrugged. Just then, Abby and McGee came back to the table. Abby was giggling uncontrollably. She sat down and then spotted Jenny and Tony.

"Aww, Timmy! They look so cute together. They would make beautiful babies. I mean, Tony is a very attractive man. And Jenny, wow, she's like so, so stunning, dontcha think?"

"Urm, I wouldn't know, Abs," McGee said.

"No, they are definitely a very sexy couple. Go Mr and Mrs DiNozzo!" she yelled, punching the air.

Gibbs choked on his beer, "WHAAT?"

"Ab-by!" McGee cried, accusingly.

She giggled, "What? Gibbs ishun't here! Ooh, Gibbs! Hi!"

Then her eyes widened in shock when she realised what she'd said and she started crying.

"McGee! Tony's going to be so angry with me! Why do I always have to mess up?" she sobbed.

McGee shot Gibbs and apologetic look, "I'm, ah, gonna take her home, boss. I'm sorry you had to find out that way,"

Tony and Jenny came up to the table, giggling. Jenny noticed that Gibbs didn't look quite right.

"Are you ok, Jethro?"

"Oh, I'm fantastic. Why do you ask, _Mrs DiNozzo_?"

Jenny gasped and shot a look at Tony.

"Abby," he growled.

Gibbs just slammed his empty beer bottle down and walked out.

"Oh dear," sighed Ducky. Jenny looked very guilty, but Tony just shrugged.

"At least he knows now, babe,"

Jen nodded and yawned.

"Come on, I'm taking you home. Night, Ducky,"

"Night, Anthony, Jennifer,"

The next morning, Gibbs stormed up to Jen's office. He burst in without knocking. She was on the phone, laughing about something. She glanced up when he came in.

"Oh, he's here now. Thanks for the heads up. I'll speak to you later, baby. Yeah, you too,"

She put the phone down.

"Jethro, what can I do for you?"

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOU AND ****ING DINOZZO?"

She stood up and walked around her desk, "Because, Jethro, it was none of your business."

"NONE OF MY ****ING BUSINESS? HE'S MY SEN- Jen?"

He looked worried and she paled and unbalanced. He caught her before she hit the ground. She grabbed her bin and promptly threw up in it. He carried her over to her couch and then called Ducky. He arrived in minutes. He quickly examined her.

"Jennifer, I hate to be blunt, but when was the last time you and Anthony had sex?"

"Um, fifteen minutes ago," she said, colour flooding her cheeks.

"WHERE?" yelled Gibbs.

"Your desk," she snapped back, sardonically.

"Before then?" asked Ducky, "In the last 48 hours?"

"Um, just now, this morning, twice last night, yesterday evening, afternoon, lunchtime, morning, three times the night before last,"

Gibbs' eyebrows got higher and higher as the list grew.

"At a guess, how many times in the last two weeks?"

"I dunno. 25 – 30, maybe?"

"Well, Jennifer, you'll have to make an appointment with your practitioner, but I would say its highly likely you are pregnant."

Jenny smiled but then her face fell. Ducky looked at Jethro and took it as his cue to leave.

"Jen, I thought you'd be happy?"

"I am. Sort of. Tony and I talked about having children one day. As in three or four years. Not now. I don't know how he'll take it."

A tear spilled out of her eye. Her door burst open and she hurriedly wiped it away.

"Hey beautiful," said Tony, coming over to her, "Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

Gibbs noted that Tony knew Jen well enough to know when she was upset, even though she wasn't crying. Gibbs knew she needed to tell Tony, so he nodded at him and left the room.

Gibbs didn't know what made him go over to Jenny's later that evening. He told himself it was just to make sure she was ok after telling Tony about the baby. But deep down, he knew he just wanted to see her. It hadn't sunk in yet. He knew she was married to DiNozzo. He just hadn't accepted it yet. It hadn't even been 24 hours since Abs had drunkenly blurted it out. He rang the bell and waited. A minute passed. Then he heard Jenny coming down the stairs. She was laughing. It was good to hear it. She opened the door. She was clad in a white silk robe, her makeup was smeared on her face, and her hair was all over the place. What threw him though, was the massive grin on her face.

"Jethro! Hi!"

"Hey, Jen. I, uh, just wanted to check everything was alright after earlier,"

She started to speak when a voice called out from inside the house.

"Who is it, gorgeous?"

Anthony DiNozzo came up behind her, clad in an identical white silk robe. He wrapped his arms around Jen's stomach protectively.

"Oh, Gibbs, hey. What can we do for you?"

Clearly all was well in the Shepard, no, DiNozzo household.

"I just wanted to check Jenny was ok. She seemed upset earlier,"

"Oh, ok," said Tony, frowning slightly, "Uh, did you want to come in?"

"No, I'll leave you to enjoy your evening," Gibbs said shortly, before turning on his heel.


	2. Chapter 2

#2: Gibbs' absence.

The team was still stood shell shocked in the squad room in Gibbs' wake. Tony couldn't believe he'd really left. And left him in charge! McGee was holding a still sobbing Abby, and he glanced across the room at Ziva. Her eyes were wet. She muttered something about going to the gym and left. Tony knew Ziva liked to take her emotions out on a punch bag. McGee made eye contact again and gestured to say he was taking Abby home. They left. It was just him in the squad room now, staring at Gibbs' desk, no, his desk! He turned to see the director on the stairs, except she had disappeared. Tony gathered up his stuff and headed out into the car park. He was about to get into his car when he saw Jenny sat in hers, hunched over the wheel. He shoulders were shaking, so he knew she was crying. Part of him wanted to just go and leave her. She still intimidated him. But he knew he had to go see if she was alright. He went over and opened her door.

"Jenny? Are you alright?"

She continued to sob against the steering wheel. He lifted her up out of her car and into his arms, where she carried on crying into his chest. A few minutes later she lifted her head and dried her eyes.

"M-My car wouldn't start, Tony."

"I'll drop you home. Come on."

He led her over to his car, after locking hers, his arm still round her shoulders. He held the passenger door open and made sure she go belted up. The ride to her house was quiet. When they got there, he walked her up her path and made sure she got in ok.

"Will you be alright?"

She nodded. He turned to leave.

"Tony?"

He span back around, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Would you like a night cap?"

"Why not?"

Jenny's house was beautiful. They were sat on the sofa; she curled up like a cat. She raised her glass, "To you, to being an excellent team leader." He clinked his glass against hers, but he looked unsure of himself.

"You can do it, Tony. I know you can."

He nodded, looking slightly more confident. Before she knew what she was doing, she had leant in and kissed his beautiful mouth. It lasted two or three sweet seconds before she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't h-"

He silenced her by dragging her head back in and giving her a much more passionate kiss. He reclined on the sofa and she soon found herself on top of him. She had never experienced so much fire and passion in a man, not even with Jethro.

Gibbs.

She broke the kiss.

"What?" asked Tony.

"I was thinking about Gibbs."

"Not the kinda thing a guy wants to hear after he's kissed a woman."

"He wouldn't be happy to see this."

"Well, it's a good thing he's not here then, isn't it?" he replied, silencing any further doubts with another sizzling kiss that set her on fire. She hadn't felt anything like this with a man before. He seemed to know just where to push her buttons and his wonderful mouth never left hers for hours.

Jenny was awakened by the sound of birds outside the window. She lifted her head and froze. There was a man in bed with her. And then the night before came back to her. They weren't in a bed. They were on her sofa. And the man she was lying on was Tony.

A dark flush crept up her cheeks. She disentangled herself from him, and slipped upstairs. She showered, changed and did her hair and makeup. When she went back downstairs, he was still asleep.

"Tony," she said, shaking him.

He woke with a start, and frowned, clearly he was disorientated, but then he caught sight of her and his expression cleared. He smiled up at her.

"Morning."

"Morning," he replied, stifling a yawn. He leapt up and pulled his clothes on.

"I better run home and take a shower."

He leant in and gave her a deep kiss.

"I'll see you at work."

"Yeah,….work."

_Work. Holy frick, what the hell had she done?_

How could she face Tony now?

Ziva was sat at her desk when Tony came in. He was whistling and he gave her a wide smile.

"Morning, Zee-vaah!"

"Someone got some last night," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Officer David?"

He was in front of her desk.

"I said, someone got….shot last night."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Someone probably got shot last night."

"Oookay. Where's McGiggle?"

"Labby."

"Sure. Heads up!"

Ziva glanced up and caught the paper ball just in time. She unfurled it.

"Run those names."

"Yes, Boss," she muttered under her breath again.

Tony stepped into the elevator, and who should be in there, but the Director.

"Jenny," he said, leant in and gave her kiss.

She blushed, "Not at work, DiNozzo."

She had her director voice on. He got the point. This was going to be a secret relationship, if it was to be a relationship at all. He got out of the lift on Abby's floor. He turned and flashed Jenny his classic 'DiNozzo' grin and then went into lab. Jenny sighed and leant against the cool metal of the elevator. Her heart was racing from one kiss. He had too much of an effect on her. But he had a point. Gibbs _wasn't_ here. There was nothing to stop them being together and that scared her. There was nothing in the way.

In the weeks that passed, they slipped into an easy routine. Nobody at work had any idea about Jenny and Tony. He spent most nights at hers, and he was proving to be a very effective team leader. Jenny was happy.

And then one morning, Ziva didn't show up for work. She hadn't called in sick, and nobody could get hold of her. Tony was worried, she could tell. She had no idea where anybody was.

Everyone else was in autopsy, planning how to help Ziva, who was being framed for a Hamas style bombing in Georgetown.

"Palmer, you're in charge of supplies. And by that I mean lunch, and at this rate, dinner."

"I spoke to Ziva yesterday," blurted out Abby.

"You don't bowl with nuns. I should have seen that coming." glared DiNozzo.

"I do! Ziva made me promise not to tell."

"Why would Ziva care we knew you bowled with nuns?" asked Ducky.

"I think she meant that she had spoken to her. Where is she?"

"I don't know. All I have is this phone number."

She held it out to Tony, who took it and punched the digits into his phone.

"Tell Abby I'm gonna kill her," said Ziva when she answered the phone.

"We love you too. Where are you?"

"A safe place."

"I'm also trying to get a hold of Gibbs, but I'm not having much luck."

"Gibbs, oh, well, why didn't you say so?"

"DiNozzo." Said Gibbs, "You've got ten seconds to tell me why I am not building a teak hot tub in Mexico. Nine."

Tony just gaped.

Donald Mallard had had a pretty uneventful day. No new bodies had been brought in, so he and Mr. Palmer had done the inventory stock list for most of the day. He was leaving when he realised he had left his hat in autopsy. He went back down there and walked through the sliding doors.

"Oh, my," he said.

Jenny and Tony were pushed up against the wall, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Ducky cleared his throat awkwardly. The couple broke apart. Jenny looked mortified. She smiled at him and hurried out of autopsy. Tony gave him a sheepish smile.

"Ducky. Don't tell anyone, please. We will tell Gibbs. Soon."

Ducky knew that they would, so he let himself forget what he saw.

The day after he cleared Ziva, Gibbs came into the office, sat at his old desk and started tapping at the computer. It had a password on it. He didn't know what it was. He clicked the clue button – director. He didn't know what that meant. Not jenny? He tried it so he could dismiss it, but to his surprise, he got in. Why did DiNozzo have Jen's name as his password?

"OI! Get off my computer! Oh, Gibbs. What are you doing back here?"

"I have a better question. Why is Jen's name your password?"

Tony froze, "Because it's really unobvious and the connection is hard to make. What are you doing on my computer anyway?"

"Fornell contacted me about an old case. Convict escaped that we threw away years ago."

"Gibbs you can't work this case. You retired. It's not allowed."

Gibbs glared at him.

"Go take it up with Jen, I mean, the Director, if you've got a problem."

DiNozzo was acting weird, thought Gibbs, as he stomped up the stairs. Jen wasn't there. She was apparently in meetings all day. For the time being he thought he'd go see Abby in her lab.

Over the next two days, he accessed the file from home and avoided the office. But then he had to go in. Fornell was there, and they had pulled Paulson in for interrogation. He didn't see Tony around, and when he got to interrogation, he knew that he was most likely in the observation room.

It didn't take long to talk to Paulson. He was clearly telling the truth. He had been set up. Tony wasn't in observation. He was in the hallway. Jenny was leant against the wall, and Tony was stood in front of her, his arm resting against the wall. Their heads were close together. They were whispering about something. Gibbs' entrance into the hallway made Tony jump away from Jen as if she'd burnt him. They both looked at Gibbs. Jenny smiled at him and then walked off. There was an awkward silence between the two men.

Tony and Jenny were being a lot more careful since Ducky had caught them. He hadn't seen her at work in days. They restricted themselves to strictly after hours. They thought no one else would find out, but they did.

Abby Sciuto was furious. She had bought Ziva a beautiful pen for her birthday, and it had been stolen. It was half ten, and she was in her lab, watching security camera footage from Monday night. The squad room was clear by nine, but Tony came back at ten and sat on his desk. He was waiting for something. At quarter past ten, Jenny came down the stairs into the squad room and went over to Tony's desk. Abby fell off her chair. Jenny and Tony were locked in a fierce embrace, kissing. She had not expected that. She fast forwarded the tape. Tony and Jenny went up to her office at eleven, and Tony left at half one.

Abby Sciuto was delighted. She hadn't found out who'd stolen the pen, but she knew something much better.

The following morning when she got in the elevator, Tony joined her. They started to descend when she flicked the power off, suspending the lift between floors.

"Abby?"

"I know."

"You know what?"

"I kno-o-o-ow."

"You kno-o-o-ow what?"

"About Jenny."

He looked flabbergasted, "How?"

"I saw you on security tapes when I was trying to find out who stole Ziva's pen."

"Um..."

"And you've seen her this morning!"

"How do you know that?"

"The only other person I know who wears lipstick like mine is Jenny, and I haven't kissed you this morning."

She got out her mirror and showed him. He did indeed have red lipstick all over his mouth. He wiped it off hurriedly.

"Abby, please, keep this to yourself. Jenny wants to tell Gibbs, and she will. She just doesn't know what to say though."

"I won't say anything."

But Abigail Sciuto did _not_ forget what she saw that night.

The next morning when Ziva and McGee came in, Tony was at his desk on the phone. Agent Lee came in with everyone's coffees. Once again, Gibbs was at the far desk, writing something.

"Gear up!" yelled Tony, "We got a body at Quantico." His team scrambled around getting ready. He threw the keys at Tim, "McGee, gas the truck." They ran for the elevator.

"Gibbs," yelled Tony, "You coming along for this one?"

Why not, thought Gibbs. He'd get to see Tony in action. He grabbed his coat, badge and gun and hurried after them.

The crime scene was a pitiful sight. Petty Officer Lorraine Thompson had been found dead in a pool of blood on her bedroom floor. Her body showed repetitive signs of physical and sexual abuse.

"Okay," said Tony," McGee, shoot, Ziva, sketch and measure, Lee, interview the witness. Duck, what you got for me?"

"Time of death; 8 to 10 hours ago," said Ducky, removing the liver probe, "Her body is covered in bruises and bite marks, definitely abuse."

"But we'll know more when we get her home," said Palmer. Gibbs watched as Duck and Palmer packed up the body and left. Tony was a very efficient leader. Once the team had done their job, he supervised the cleaning up of the crime scene and evidence before they all left. Gibbs made a detour on the way back to grab a coffee. When he got back to the office, Tony was already drawing up a list of suspects.

"Ziva, you take the women, McGee, the men. Abs is already processing the teeth marks. When she calls you with an ID, give her this," he said, putting a Caf-Pow on McGee's desk, "But not before. Just gonna go see what Duck's got for me."

Tony left the room and Gibbs followed.

Later that afternoon, McGee and Ziva went down to the observation room to get it all set up for the husbands interrogation. They went in through the door and gasped at the sight through the window. Tony and Jenny were getting hot and heavy on the interrogation room table. Tony was shirtless and Jenny's dress was bunched around her waist. McGee put the mike on and cleared his throat. Tony fell off the table in shock. Jenny screamed and covered herself. Tony yanked his shirt on and ran into observation.

"You two saw nothing, ok?"

"Uh, but we did," said McGee.

"Seriously, Gibbs doesn't know yet. Keep it to yourselves for a bit."

"Fine," said Ziva, shooting McGee a sideways look. They didn't forget what they saw either.

Three nights later it was the NCIS Christmas party. Tony was looking forward to going out with Jenny as a couple, cos Gibbs never went to these parties. He was on a high, having thrown Scott Thompson in jail for life for what he had done to his wife.

Abby was really looking forward to the Christmas party. It was her favourite time of year. And this time, she'd even persuaded Gibbs to come. Ziva and Jen were coming over at six to get ready. She was gonna make Jenny look so hot Tony wouldn't know what hit him.

Gibbs worked on his reports until half seven, then he headed down to the party, which was held in the gym. Everything looked completely different. Platforms had been erected all around the edge of the room, to create a sunken dance floor, and there was a bar at the end. All the gym stuff had been packed away, even the wrestling ring to create space. The room was starting to fill, so he took a seat at the bar and ordered a glass of bourbon.

He could see Tony and McGee on the dance floor with Michelle Lee and some other girl. They were laughing about something. Just then the double doors at the other end of the room opened, and Abby, Jenny and Ziva came in. Gibbs gaped. Jenny looked amazing. She was clad in a tight black halter neck mini dress with a slit at the top that showed off her impressive cleavage, and sexy stilettos. Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail, most likely Ziva's doing, and the ends were poker straight instead of curly. She wore scarlet lipstick and had amazing smoky eyes. She didn't look a day over twenty five. Ziva had her hair all down and was clad in an equally sexy dress. Abby had her usual pigtails and was in a tiny playsuit and her favourite black platform boots. Just then the song changed, and a smile lit up Jenny's face. She weaved through the crowd with Ziva and Abby till they reached Tony and McGee.

Gibbs ordered another drink. He then looked back at his old team. Abby and McGee were dancing energetically, Ziva was snaked around Palmer, and Tony….Tony was doing a very sexy bump and grind with Jen. Her body was moulded against his, his hands sliding all over her hips. He muttered something in her ear and she laughed. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist. The song ended and now she danced with McGee. Abby and Palmer were doing some weird two step, and Ziva and Tony were dancing together. A song came on that had them all dancing in a line, doing a kinda of simultaneous grind. Gibbs didn't recognise it, but they all knew the words, even Jenny. Another song with a heavy beat had every one forming a circle around Tony and Jen grinding closer and closer to the ground. Everyone was cheering. Throughout the evening, Gibbs couldn't help notice that Jenny kept going back to Tony, and their dancing was getting hotter and heavier. Gibbs raised his eyebrows when DiNozzo put his hands on Jenny's ass. And she let him. He had done this with Abby and Ziva though, so Gibbs figured it was just the way he danced. The group retired to a table to the side and their drinks. The music changed to a lot slower song. First McGee and Abby, and then Ziva and Palmer went to dance. Jenny and Tony were left at the table, laughing about something. Then Tony stood up, took Jen's hand and led her on to the dance floor. Gibbs watched them. Tony's hands rested on Jen's butt, her arms around his shoulders. They were dancing so close she was moulded to him. As he watched, Jenny lifted her head and DiNozzo kissed her red lips. Gibbs nearly fell off his stool. This wasn't some tentative first kiss. They fit too well; the passion in the embrace was not new. How long had this been going on? They weren't really dancing anymore, just swaying on the spot, their lips still locked together. His hands were on her ass again, and hers were in his hair, massaging his head. He couldn't believe it. He averted his eyes. Ziva was looking at him. She walked over and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the floor without giving him the chance to protest. She put his hands on her waist and her arms around his shoulders. They were dancing as close as Jen and DiNozzo had been. She whispered in his ear, "Ignore them." She was pressed against him, her chest pushing against his, his hands still on her tiny waist but itching to move down to her butt. His attraction to her was getting harder and harder to fight, and if she kept up dancing like this, she'd soon realise it, in a big way. This made him pull away, make his excuses and leave. He had left his car keys in his desk. He walked into the squad room and froze. Jenny was lying on his old desk, and DiNozzo was on top of her, kissing like randy teenagers. He backed out of the room without them noticing, went downstairs and ordered a cab. He'd had too much to drink anyway.

He was waiting for the taxi outside to the left of the NCIS building. To top off his day, Tony and Jenny came outside and stood under the stoop, kissing and giggling. They were both clothed in long rain coats, and Jenny carried an umbrella. Tony took it and put it up, and walked her over to his car. They shared yet more kisses before he helped her in the passenger side. It caused Gibbs to remember kisses in the rain in Paris with Jenny, though now it was painful. Tony went round the other side, put the umbrella down, and got into the drivers seat. His car zoomed out of the navy yard. They had had no idea Gibbs was watching them.

Tony had just bundled Jenny in through her front door when his mobile rang. It was Ziva.

"DiNozzo."

"Gibbs knows."

"What?!"

"He saw you."

"When?"

"He was at the party, Tony."

"He never goes to the party."

"Well, he did tonight. I danced with him, so he was definitely there."

"How does he dance? I mean, how did he take it?"

"He left. And he dances pretty well actually."

"Shit."

"You're telling me. Anyway, I'm going back to the party."

"Yeah, thanks. Night."

"Night."

Tony turned around. Jenny looked apprehensive.

"Gibbs knows. He was at the party. He saw us and left."

Jenny's eyes widened with shock, "Well, at least he knows, I guess. It wasn't they way I wanted him to find out though."

She then took his hand and led him up the stairs.

Monday morning found Gibbs back in his old desk. He had just emailed Jenny and had got his old job back. Lee had gone back to legal, and Tony didn't seem to care.

"Morning," said Ziva, yawning. She didn't mention the party, so he followed her lead. When he glanced up again, she had disappeared, so he leaned over the side of his desk. She was behind hers, on her hands and knees. All he could see of her was her butt, a black lace g-string riding above her skin tight jeans. She was killing him.

"Ziva?" he queried.

"I just dropped my pen," said a muffled voice.

Tony came in next grinning, but stopped at the sight of Gibbs. He sat down at his old desk and began tapping away at his computer. Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gear up!" he yelled, "We got a body downtown." They grabbed their stuff. As Tony walked past Ziva he noticed the g-string and pinged it. She span and hit him so hard in the gut he hit the floor. Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. Tony didn't dare ask why.

The body had been in the restaurant for what must have been decades. Squatters had broken in and found it. Gibbs got his team to process it quickly. Ziva found an address in the pocket of the dead man. He sent Tony and McGee back to HQ with the evidence, and he and Ziva went to check it out.

It was an abandoned warehouse. When they got there, everything seemed quiet. As they approached the door, a series of bullets ripped through it. Gibbs threw himself on top of Ziva to protect her and they crashed to the ground.

"You ok?" he asked, gruffly.

"Uh-huh," said Ziva.

She could feel Gibbs' hard abs through their shirts. He was still on top of her. They seem to realise it at the same time, and he jumped up and pulled her to her feet. She bust in through the door and took the gunman out with a single reverse turning kick to the head that was so fast Gibbs nearly missed it. The rest of the warehouse was clear. Ziva was still kicking the unconscious body on the floor.

"Enough, Ziva. Enough!"

"I don't like being shot at."

Gibbs just laughed and pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him. Before he knew what he knew what he was doing, he had pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. He realised and started to pull away, but she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, delving her tongue inside his mouth.

Ziva dragged her lips away from his.

"That shouldn't have happened, Gibbs."

He said nothing, just walked out to the car. The journey back to NCIS was silent, and when they got there, he headed straight for his desk. Ziva cornered Tony behind the staircase.

"I am worried abut Gibbs. He has taken you and Jenny harder than he is letting on."

"What makes you say that?"

"He kissed me."

Tony gaped, "What?"

"At the warehouse. He saved me from gunfire. I was shaking, and he hugged me and then he kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"No," said Ziva, but Tony could see it in her eyes.

"You did. You kissed him back."

"Ok, for a second, I forgot who he was. And then I realised and stopped it. Tony, can we focus on the more important things here? He's emotionally messed up."

Tony was nearly crying with laughter, "You kissed Gibbs."

"NO!" yelled Ziva and shoved Tony against the wall, "He kissed me, and I stopped it. So, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your trap shut!"

"Uh, should I go and come back?" said a voice from behind them.

Ziva dropped Tony and turned around. Jenny stood there.

Tony laughed, "You have nothing to worry about, Jen. Gibbs kissed Ziva."

Ziva once again swung at Tony's gut, making him double up in pain. She stormed off. Jenny ran forward.

"Are you ok?" she asked, holding his head in her hands. He nodded. Before she could stop herself she had lowered his lips to hers. Things were starting to heat up when a wry voice from behind them said, "Well, this is cosy."

They broke apart, looking around guiltily. Jenny's eyes widened with shock when she saw Gibbs. He didn't walk away this time.

WHAM.

His fist slammed into Tony's pretty boy face. He staggered and collapsed on the floor. Only then did Gibbs walk away, leaving Jenny to help Tony up. He walked into the bull pen, saw Ziva and turned on his heel.

"Gibbs!"

He walked up to her, "What?"

"It happens, forget about it. I'm not embarrassed, so you shouldn't be either."

"Ok, David."

"What happened to your hand?"

"What? Oh, I hit Tony."

She laughed and inspected his knuckles. She got out the first aid kit and gently rubbed antiseptic cream onto them. Tony came in, supported by Jenny. She got the cream off Ziva and some gauze, and cleaned up Tony's nose. When she was done, she turned around.

"Jethro, my office, now!" her voice was shaking with quiet anger. He stormed after her, looking just as angry. When they got into her office he slammed the door behind them. She span around.

"What the HELL was that for? You NEVER hit a co-worker, no matter how much they upset or annoy you. I let your little head slaps slide, but this is different."

He said nothing, just glared at her, so she continued.

"I understand this is hard for you, but you should be able to deal with it like the adult you are. Why are you so angry? Paris was years ago, Jethro."

"You never truly fall out of love with the people you fall for. Tony, of all people, knows that."

Jenny just gaped.


	3. Chapter 3

#3: Hawaii

"Pack your bags," said Director Jenny Shepard, coming into the bullpen, "We're off to Hawaii."

"WOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Tony, jumping up and shoving his fist in the air.

"Jen?" queried Gibbs.

"Raoul Fidelis has been traced to Hawaii. I've spoken with officials – they want nothing to do with him. We want him – we gotta go get him. And I have to write a report about each of you, so I will be accompanying you on the trip to observe for one week."

"Yes! One week in Hawaii!"

"Abby wanted in, so she's coming too."

"Even better," grinned McGee.

"One week?" said Gibbs, "With this lot?"

"That hurts Gibbs," whinged Tony.

"Sorry, Jethro, no arguments. You want this guy? Ten am flight tomorrow. Meet here at eight, ok?"

Everyone nodded. Tony grinned and winked at her. Jenny sighed. If Tony wasn't careful, their relationship wouldn't be secret much longer. She didn't know how she would manage being around him in swimming trunks all week and not be able to touch him.

Gibbs exited the elevator to see his team, looking very excited, Jenny, looking very tired, and Abby, looking like she was about to explode, all waiting for him.

The flight was five hours, and Gibbs found himself stuck between a very excitable Tony and Abby, who talked pretty much non-stop. He caught Jen's eye a couple of times, and she smirked, before sleeping between Ziva and McGee. There was no way he would get to sleep with these two idiots sat either side of him, so he ordered a bourbon and tried to block them out.

The villa they were to stay in all week was very nice. It was on a large complex with several communal swimming pools. It was big and airy, and there were enough rooms for one each, a blessing as far as Gibbs thought, and two bathrooms – one male and one female. The upstairs landing split off into eight rooms, on the left; a bathroom, and two rooms which McGee and Abby took, on the right; three rooms, which Ziva, Jen and Tony took, and opposite, two rooms, a bathroom, and his room. Gibbs went into his room and quickly unpacked his bags. He geared up and came into the lounge to see his team ready to go, and Jen and Abby dressed for the beach.

"I thought you were observing us, Jen?" he asked.

"Yeah, but not in the field. Team relationships. That's why I moved in with you guys for a week. Supposed to build team morale."

Gibbs grunted and beckoned for Tony, Ziva and McGee to follow. Fidelis was allegedly lying low in an old beach house four miles away. When they got there, all seemed quiet. Gibbs busted through the door, shouting "NCIS! FREEZE!"

Fidelis was asleep in the corner. Gibbs covered Tony whilst he checked on him.

"Uh, boss, this guy doesn't really have much of a choice about the whole freeze thing. Rigors already set in big time."

Gibbs relaxed his grip on his weapon, and ran his hands through his hair exasperatedly. He really thought they had this guy.

"Looks like he knew we were coming boss."

"What makes you say that, DiNozzo?"

"The knife he's holding in his chest."

Gibbs sighed. Whilst he made the arrangements for the body to flown back to D.C and Ducky, Ziva, Tony and McGee processed the crime scene and boxed up the evidence.

They got back to the villa at four, to find Jenny and Abby relaxing on loungers on the back veranda. Jenny raised her eyebrows in question.

"Dead. Killed himself," bit out Gibbs, "Still, least we can go back to D.C now."

"Uh-uh, Jethro," said Jen, "This villa is paid for a whole week, and we have paid for tickets back next Wednesday evening. I have to write my reports on you guys. We are staying the duration of the trip. No arguments."

Gibbs just glared at her and trudged upstairs to dump his gear.

Later that evening, Tony and Jenny did the cooking. Tony fried some fish, whilst Jenny made a salad. Gibbs frowned at the way they moved around the kitchen, not bumping into each other once, like they were used to it. Jenny cooked some potatoes and mashed them, before forming them into potato patties and handing them to Tony to fry. They shared a light and easy banter as they cooked. Nobody else was paying any attention to them.

Gibbs woke early the next morning, as he always did, to a silent house. He assumed everyone was asleep, and padded downstairs for coffee. But he was wrong. Jen was out on the veranda, in a tiny purple silk nightie, her hands wrapped around her own coffee. He smirked, made his own cup, and followed her outside. She wasn't alone. Tony was reclined on one of the loungers, clad in black silk boxers, and they were talking quietly. They shut up when Gibbs came out. Jenny smiled at him. Gibbs gulped down his coffee, then went inside to get breakfast. When he went back out onto the veranda, he saw Jenny and Tony on the beach, arguing. He couldn't hear what they were shouting, but it was pretty heated. Jenny's palm hit Tony's cheek with a resounding smack, before she stormed back towards the house. He stared after her, before turning to look at the sea. Jenny came angrily up the steps of the veranda.

"Care to share what that was about?"

She glared at him and stormed back inside. Tony came back up minutes later, and ignored Gibbs.

Jenny was crying when she heard the knock on the door. It was either Tony or Jethro. Before she could ask, Tony came in, came over and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, baby. It was a stupid suggestion. It would be crazy to tell everyone now. I'm sorry I shouted at you. I just hate all this lying."

"And you think I like it?" Jen asked tearfully.

"No," said Tony, and he hugged her tighter, "I love you Jen, you know that?"

She nodded, "I love you, too." And she kissed him deeply.

Gibbs finished his breakfast and went up to shower. He came back into the lounge to find everyone else ready to go to the pool. Jen looked amazing in a tiny black bikini. He averted his eyes.

"You coming, Jethro?"

"Yeah, maybe in a bit, Jen."

He watched them all leave, glad to have the place to himself for a while.

Meanwhile, Tony, Jenny, Ziva, McGee and Abby walked down to the pool.

"Do you think Gibbs will come?" asked Abby.

"I doubt it," said Jen, "He's not fond of social situations."

2 hours later, Gibbs still hadn't turned up, and Abby was bored, and hungry. She made Ziva and McGee go to lunch with her. Neither Jenny nor Tony was hungry. In reality, they just wanted to spend time with each other. A minute after the others had left, Gibbs turned up. Only Jenny and Tony were there, apparently asleep on loungers, so he just slipped into the pool, unnoticed by either of them. He swam a couple of lengths, and then rested against the wall of the pool.

"Hey, beautiful."

Gibbs frowned at the endearment Tony tossed Jen's way. She smiled at him and handed him her sun cream bottle. He climbed onto her lounger, where she lay face down, straddled her back, undid her bikini top and started to rub the cream in. Gibbs watched in shock as Tony's hand rubbed the cream all over her neck and shoulders, down her back, sliding around to brush the sides of her chest, before continuing their descent down her body. He then turned around and massaged it into her legs, before getting up. She tied up her bikini, and sat up. She got off the lounger, Tony lay face down on his, and this time she straddled his back. She rubbed the cream all over his back and down his long muscular legs, and then got back on her own lounger. Tony rolled over and Gibbs saw he was smiling like a cat that got the cream. Gibbs wasn't sure what to do with what he had just seen. There hadn't been anything overtly sexual between them; yet he couldn't imagine Jenny allowing Tony to skim his hands down the sides of her body…and other things. This was Tony, for goodness sake. Just then Abs, McGee and Ziva came back, so he had no further opportunity to watch them.

"Gibbs!" cried Abby when she spotted him. He watched Jen and DiNozzo for their reactions. Tony looked shocked and Jenny guilty, for only a second, and then they just smiled in welcome.

Later that night, Gibbs woke with a start. A glance at the clock told him it was 2.16 am. His throat was dry, so he decided to got get some water. In the hallway, he nearly crashed into Tony, coming out of Jen's room.

"DiNozzo. Mind telling me what the hell you were doing in Jen's room at gone two in the morning?"

"She was screaming. I wanted to make sure she was ok. Night, Boss."

Gibbs wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. Then again, in Paris, Jen frequently screamed in her sleep. She had this recurring nightmare of when her mother had died in a car crash Jenny had been in aged only three. He stuck his head into Jen's room. She was curled up, asleep. Foetal, like she always did after she had a nightmare. He sighed. Tony was telling the truth. What the hell was going on between them?

The next morning Abby dragged everyone down to the beach, except Tony, who insisted on staying to write the reports on the case. They had been out for a couple of hours when Jenny complained she was starting to burn and headed back to the house. Gibbs didn't really register, he had nearly fallen asleep in the sun.

Tony was just finishing the reports when Jenny came in.

"Hey, babe," he said smiling.

"Hey yourself. I got a little bored of the sun. Looks like we have the place to ourselves. Abby said they were all going out for lunch, so we have at least a couple of hours."

"Hmmm," said Tony, pulling her closer, "I wonder what we could do with a couple of hours."

She grinned and rubbed her nose against his before kissing him. He moaned and kissed her deeper, pulling her against him. He undid the back of her bikini top and ripped it off, as they backed towards the sofa and collapsed on it, still kissing madly.

Gibbs trudged up the steps of the veranda. Abs had wanted him to go to lunch with them all, but he wasn't in the mood. He came in through the back door and tripped on something. It was Jen's bikini top. He frowned. He headed upstairs to take a shower; he was all sandy from the beach. The shower was already on when he got in the room, and he ripped the shower curtain back to tell Tony to get out and stop using all the water. He did not expect to find two people in the shower. Tony had his back to him, pushing Jenny against the wall as they kissed passionately. Her arms and legs were snaked around his torso and she was clearly just as naked as Tony was.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Jenny screamed and got down from Tony. She turned off the shower. He reached for the towels hanging on the rail and wrapped Jen in one, before wrapping one around his waist. Only then did he turn around and face Gibbs. He looked defiant.

"I thought you were going to lunch with the others," he said.

"Didn't fancy it, DiNozzo. How long has this been going on?"

Neither could look at him.

"How long has this been going on, dammit?"

"Nearly two years," said Jenny, looking at her feet. Gibbs swallowed. He was struggling to process it all. Just then Abby burst in, laughing, followed by McGee and Ziva. She drank in the sight of Tony and Jenny standing in the shower in towels before she jumped up and down in delight. She turned on McGee and Ziva, "I win! I win! Pay up!"

McGee shook his head, "That is not evidence he is screwing her, Abs!"

"Oh, come on, her lipstick is all over his face! They're in the shower together! Pay up!"

McGee and Ziva sighed and pullet out their wallets.

"Hang on, you put a bet on us that we were sleeping together?" asked Tony. He actually sounded hurt.

McGee laughed, "You make bets on us all the time!"

Gibbs had still not said anything. Jenny was looking at him, worried.

"Jethro?"

He glared at them and stormed out of the bathroom.

"So," said Abby, "Did he find you like this, or in a more compromising situation?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Jen, coolly, before leaving the room.

Abby made an 'oops' face.

Gibbs stormed out of the house and started to walk down the beach.

_Jenny and Tony? If he thought about it, the signs were all there, but he hadn't thought. He had never thought in a million years that they would hook up, much less end up in a monogamous relationship spanning two years.__ Or that they would hide it from him, as if they were scared. Or to walk in on that. In his mind, Jenny was his. He thought he had made it clear to his team that Jenny was off-limits. Clearly DiNozzo wasn't listening. Or just ignored him. Tony loved her, he could see that in the way he looked at her, and the fact they'd been together so long. It hurt to see the way she looked at Tony. She had never looked at him like that. Never._

He shook his head. He wanted her to be happy. He would just have to accept the relationship, and, with a heavy heart, he headed back to the house. It was nearing dinner time. Jenny was alone in the kitchen, cooking dinner. He was about to enter when the phone rang.

"Shepard," she said, putting it on speaker.

"Hey, babe,"

It was DiNozzo.

"Hey, mister. Having a good time at the beach?"

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. Abs and Zi buried McGee whilst he slept. What's for dinner? It smells pretty good."

She laughed, "Don't be stupid, Tee, and the answer is chicken salad wraps and potatoes."

"Yum. When's it going to be ready?"

"Half an hour."

"Ok, we'll be back then. I love you."

"I love you too, babe," said Jenny and blew a kiss before ending the call. She smiled to herself and then went back to cooking.

"Who taught you to cook?" he said, as he entered the room.

Jenny raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, "You know exactly who, so don't you go trying to make me feel guilty."

He just laughed.

"He insisted on teaching me when he moved in. Something about him not cooking every night and not just getting takeout when it's my turn to cook."

"You live together?"

She nodded. _That would explain why they had worked so fluently in the kitchen the other night._ She was wearing tiny white shorts and a tank top. She looked so young, her long legs so tanned. She also looked happier than he had ever seen her. He got a beer and sat at the table which was on the wall that the door was. Twenty minutes later, Tony walked into the kitchen. He walked straight past Gibbs, not even seeing him, and wrapped his arms around Jen's waist. She leant against him and tilted her head back against his shoulder.

"Hey beautiful," he said, kissing her throat. Gibbs coughed. Tony jumped and let go of her, spinning around.

"Uh, Gibbs, hey."

Gibbs raised his beer in acknowledgement. Tony looked awkward and left the room, which made Gibbs smirk.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Jethro?"

"Yes, Jen, I am enjoying seeing my ex-lover in the arms of my juvenile agent," he said, sarcastically.

"I meant, making him scared of you," she said.

Gibbs just laughed and went back out onto the veranda, where Zi and Abs were chatting. They shut up when he came outside.

"Whaat?" he said.

They said nothing.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," said Abby, a little too quickly.

"Aaabby!"

"Fine. ," she said in one breath.

"ABBY!" cried Ziva, annoyed Abby had caved so quickly.

"Abs, I'm not angry. I was surprised, but now I'm fine."

"Really?" she asked, hugging him.


	4. Chapter 4

#4: If you want to hide it, don't go AWOL

It was half past eight in the morning, and Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were in the squad room, catching up on paper work.

"He is late," said Ziva, breaking the silence.

"What?" said Gibbs, tiredly.

"Tony. He is late. _Again._"

"He probably slept in again. I broke his alarm clock at his party last weekend. I bought him a new one, but he hasn't worked out how to program it yet," said McGee.

"He'll be here," said Gibbs, and added under his breath, "And won't leave tonight until he finishes all his paper work."

Three hours later, DiNozzo still hadn't turned up, and now even Gibbs was worried.

"When was the last time either of you saw or heard from him?"

"Last night," replied Ziva, "We all went for dinner and drinks at O'Flannagans, on West. McGee, Abby and I shared a cab back at eleven, but he and his girlfriend stayed for one more drink,"

"I'm going to go speak to the bartender," he said. Tony wasn't answering any of his phones, including his private one, the number for which Ziva had sneakily procured, from when Tony's car had been blown up.

Ziva nodded, and watched him leave.

"Should we have told him?" asked McGee, worriedly.

"He'll find out soon enough. I wonder if she's even in this morning?"

McGee shrugged.

Gibbs got to the bar, flashed his badge and then pulled out a picture of Tony.

"You seen this man?"

"Oh, yeah, he was here last night. With a group of 5 or 6. The old bloke left at ten, three more at eleven. Then it was just him and his girl. Phew! What a babe! They were all over each other. Asked her to marry him."

"Description?"

"5'7", 110 lbs ish, red hair, green eyes, amazing figure."

Gibbs noted, writing it all down.

"Hey, I think we got a picture of them, cos of the engagement and all. Lemme have a look."

He disappeared into the back room and returned a minute later with a polaroid.

"Here it is, what a looker, huh?"

Gibbs took the picture and froze. _Jenny_. She was on Tony's lap, their lips locked together, her hand cupping his face. The diamond ring sparkled brilliantly. He couldn't see all of her face, partly hidden by Tony, but he knew it was her.

"Yeah, she is."

Just then his phone rang.

"Gibbs," he barked into it. It was McGee.

"H-hey boss, uh Tony and Jen turned up, so uh, you can come back now."

"You think, McGee?"


	5. Chapter 5

#5: It's not over

Jenny

When I think about my relationship with Tony, well, you could call it a relationship. It was over before it had the chance to get started. What was it? Three, four months? Well, as I was thinking, when I _do_ think of it, I can't remember when I've been happier. I'm not sure whether it was those special smiles he kept just for me, they way he held me in his embrace, or the way he kissed me with that wonderful mouth of his, but there was something special about Anthony DiNozzo. He made me feel so…._alive._ No man had ever made her feel that way, not even Jethro. And speaking of Jethro, he always had to ruin everything. Though it was because of him I ended up with Tony at all. At first it had just been about comfort sex, something to come home to after another difficult day at the office in Jethro's absence. But then it had morphed into something else…._love?_ It sure as hell felt like it. To me anyway. I'll never know how Tony felt, as he had ended the relationship as soon as Gibbs had returned. _Ever the loyal ._ Or he was terrified his boss was going to do him in for screwing his ex. Either way, I have a big problem on my hands. Even if Tony and I were still together, I have a big problem. He isn't exactly . So, instead, I just face up to reality.

I'm pregnant with Anthony DiNozzo's baby. A baby I will most likely raise by myself. But he could surprise me. He may want to be involved. And not knowing is killing me, which is why I have found myself calling him up to my office to tell him.

Tony

When I think about my relationship with Jen, well, it was different. She was different. Special. At the time I didn't know what I felt for her, but now I know. _Love._ I was in love for the first time and I didn't even realise it. _And now it's too damn late._ I probably ripped her heart in two when I dumped her just cos Gibbs came back. Was it really worth it? _No._ I've felt like crap ever since. I've missed her so much. The little things, like having dinner together and waking up next to her in the morning, the little smiles and winks she sent me all day. She's just too beautiful. All that gorgeous red hair and massive green eyes, and that…._amazing_ body. I've missed all of her. And now she's sent for me again. To go up to her office, something she hadn't done in two months. What did she mean? Did she want to kick it all off again? I know for sure I wouldn't hesitate this time. I guess there's only one way to find out.

Gibbs

There he goes up to her office again. I thought that had stopped when I came back. Something changed between them, but I can't figure out what. Tony always looks at her like… I can't really explain it. I guess guiltily. He keeps slipping up and calling her Jen as well. I don't think there was any romantic link between them. But she and him had definitely got closer when he had been in Mexico.

"Ziva," I find myself saying, "What does he go up there for?"

"I do not know, Gibbs," she says, but her eyes are telling a different story. She does know, she just isn't allowed to say. I guess there's only one way to find out.

Jenny heard the knock on the door and took a deep breath.

"Come in," she said. He came in, looking slightly apprehensive.

"Tony, hi," she smiled at him. He smiled back. She sat on her couch and patted the space beside her. He joined her, still looking nervous.

"I guess there's no easy way to say this. I know we broke up a while ago, and I know why. I admire your loyalty to Gibbs, but there have been developments since."

Gibbs was outside Jenny's door, his ear pressed against it. Cynthia was nowhere to be seen.

"_I guess there's no easy way to say this. I know we broke up a while ago, and I know why. I admire your loyalty to Gibbs, but there have been developments since."_

Gibbs was shocked. _Jen and DiNozzo?_

He put his ear to the door, Jen was speaking again.

"_I suppose I better just get it over with. Tony, I'm pregnant."_

Gibbs staggered back from the door, staring at it, gobsmacked.

Inside the office, Tony was even more shocked.

"Really?" he asked.

"Would I joke?"

Tony laughed, "No, you wouldn't. I take it the baby is mine?"

"Oh, yes. There hasn't been anyone else since, Tony."

"Me neither."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Jen?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"I love you."

"Tony, we don't have to be together just because of the baby,"

"This isn't about the baby, Jen. I was thinking before I came up here how much I love you and how crap my life has been without you in it."

"Oh, Tony. I love you too."

He smiled and then pulled her onto his lap and kissed her thoroughly.

Outside the door, Gibbs was still trying to process the information. He decided to just confront them and barged through the door. He did not expect to find them locked in an embrace on her couch, Jen on Tony's lap. They broke apart as soon as he entered.

"Jethro!" cried Jenny in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"The same I might ask of you, DiNozzo. I expected you to run scared at the word 'baby.'"

Jenny gasped, "How long have you been outside my door?"

Just as Tony said, "I would, If I wasn't in love with her."

Gibbs stared at him and choked out, "In love with her?"


	6. Chapter 6

#6; Making up makes fighting worth it.

Gibbs knocked on Jenny's front door. He had noticed she seemed to be upset today, followed by a shouting match on the catwalk with DiNozzo. It was very cryptic, and even Ziva, who knew Tony best out of the three of them couldn't make sense of it. The door opened when his hand came into contact with it. He immediately pulled out his weapon. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. He crept into the darkened house. There were lights on upstairs, and there was soft music coming from the study. There was a mans shirt on the banister and a pair of shoes on the stairs. The rest of the house was dark. He thought he would check the study before he went upstairs. As he got closer to the door, a high scream pierced the night air. Jenny. He threw the study door open. Jenny wasn't in any danger. She was locked in a horizontal embrace with a man on her couch, both of them naked, kissing passionately. Gibbs realised that Jenny's scream hadn't been one of terror, but one of ecstasy. The man kissed Jenny deeply and her back arched off the sofa in pleasure. Gibbs cleared his throat, loudly. The man fell off the sofa in shock and Jenny screamed again. She reached for her dress and covered herself. The man grabbed his pants and pulled them on before turning around. It was Gibbs' turn to be shocked. It was DiNozzo!

"JETHRO!" yelled Jenny, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Gibbs just backed out of the study, trying to unsee what he had just seen.

Jenny pulled her dress on and followed him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Wanted to see if you were ok," he said, gruffly, "You seemed upset after that fight with _him_, but you appear to have made up."

Jenny scoffed, "Don't be childish, Jethro. How did you get in?"

"The door was open. That's why I had my weapon out. And then I heard you scream."

"Oh," she said softly. Just then DiNozzo came out of the study, dressed and looking sheepish. He put his arm around Jenny's shoulder.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Gibbs.

"Three months," answered DiNozzo.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs sensed the presence of someone else in his house before he heard it. He then heard footsteps on the stairs leading down to his basement. The light vanilla and citrus scent told him who it was.

"Jen," he said, not turning around. She walked over, swung herself through the arched framework of the boat and sat cross-legged on the flat plywood the boat rested on. She wore a strappy vest top, denim shorts and tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She looked wonderful. Gibbs smiled at the memory of her aged 25 in a similar state of dress in his basement. His partner of four weeks, she had a fire and passion that matched his. She didn't let him intimidate her, which he liked. His newly divorced ex-wife Diane had turned up, found Jenny in his basement at gone midnight and had engaged Jenny in a screaming match which had resulted with him being hit in the head by Diane with a seven iron. She had accused Jethro of cheating on her with Jenny when they were still married. Ironic, because at this point, he still hadn't even kissed Jen. The mischievous twinkle in Jen's eye at this moment told him she was thinking along the same lines as him. He poured some more bourbon into his mug.

"You want some?"

She nodded.

"Top shelf, mason jar," he said, indicating the stack of shelves. She jumped off the boat and went over to them. She could see the jar in question and reached for it. Gibbs glanced at her and saw her vest top ride up, displaying an intricate tattoo above her right hip.

"What the-"

He grabbed her and span her to face him, pushing up her top.

"Hey!" she said.

There, carved into her skin, was the word 'Anthony' in black, characterised swirly lettering set on a background of a finer curled design.

"Who the hell is Anthony?" he snapped.

"My boyfriend," she replied and pulled her top back down. She grabbed the bottle of bourbon and poured some into the jar. She took a gulp, enjoying the warmth of it, and noticed Gibbs staring at her.

"Whaat?" she said, in very good imitation of him. The reddening of the tips of his ears told her it didn't go unnoticed.

"How long?" he asked.

"4 years, 7 months, 6 days,"

He could hear the happiness in her voice.

"You gonna marry this guy, Jen?"

"Who knows? If he asked, yes. But he's never been one for commitment."

Gibbs smiled and thought of another one who had never been one for commitment – Tony, his senior field agent. Tony DiNozzo. _Anthony _DiNozzo.

"Hang on, Jen. It's not DiNozzo, is it?"

Jenny nearly fell over laughing.

"Tony?" she cried, and carried on laughing.

"I'll take that as a no then," he said.

She nodded, her eyes watering with mirth. Once she stopped laughing she straightened up.

"Anyway, I better leave you to your boat."

"Yeah, bye, Jen," he said.

Tony DiNozzo had just finished putting Izzy down for the night when he heard her mother come in through the front door. He went down the stairs to meet her and frowned when he saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Baby?" he asked, wrapping her in his arms, "What's wrong?"

He lifted her chin so her gaze met his. Her long red hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her green eyes were sparkling with tears.

"I can't keep lying to him, Tony, I just can't."

"I know, Jen, I know. We'll tell him soon, I promise."

She nodded and dried here eyes. He lowered his mouth to hers in a tender sweet kiss. Minutes later, she withdrew.

"Izzy asleep?"

"Yeah, out like a light."

"I'll just go see her, can you get dinner on the go?"

Tony nodded and went into the kitchen. Jenny toyed with the wedding ring, which hung on a chain around her neck, before going to see her daughter. Jenny had been a very small 4 and a half months when Jethro had left, and nearly four months later, Izzy was born. A week later, Gibbs returned. He had no knowledge of Izzy's existence.

Jenny looked down into the crib and smiled.

"Isabella Sophia DiNozzo, you are going to be a real heartbreaker when you grow up."

At just eight months, Izzy had her father's big dark blue eyes and a smattering of her mother's fiery red hair. She had creamy white skin, a button nose and a tiny rosebud mouth. Jenny rubbed her thumb against her daughter's little cheek and smiled, before heading down to the kitchen.

She stopped in the doorway, watching her husband cooking. He tossed the pasta and noticed her. He smiled at her and leant forward to grab some spices. The wedding ring on the chain around his neck swung forward. He quickly mixed up a sauce. If there was anything her man could do, it was cook Italian food. She reached into the fridge, uncorked the half bottle of wine and split it between two glasses.

Dinner was Jenny's favourite time of day. Izzy was always asleep, and she could just enjoy the company of the man she loved. When bedtime came, Tony made love to her with a practiced ease and finesse that had come from their five year relationship. She lay in his arms and drifted off into an easy sleep.

Gibbs woke up early on Saturday morning with a headache. He spent an hour working on the boat and drank two cups of coffee. Still his headache didn't clear. Maybe some fresh air would do him some good. There was a park near Jenny's house, and he decided to go there.

Twenty minutes later, he sat down on a bench in the park with a fresh cup of starbucks. He glanced at the children playing. There was a lovely little red haired baby sat in the sandpit, clapping happily. She reminded him of Kelly. Her father was crouched at the edge of the pit, with his back to Gibbs. The baby reached for him, chortling. He picked her up and stood, she stuffing her fist in her mouth. The man turned and pointed out the ducks on the pond to the baby. Gibbs nearly dropped his coffee. It was Tony. With a baby. DiNozzo. Wearing a wedding ring. He seemed totally at ease with the baby, who Gibbs assumed was his daughter. Tony pointed at something else and the baby clapped in delight. Jenny. Crossing the park from the snack stand, carrying a bottle of water. She smiled when she saw them. She walked up to Tony and kissed him full on the mouth, before taking the baby. Gibbs stared in shock. The moment Jen took the baby he knew she was her mother. And Jen was wearing a wedding ring. _Jenny and Tony? No way!"_ But the evidence was right in front of his eyes. As Gibbs watched, Jenny whispered something in Tony's ear and his face cracked into a smile. Gibbs wondered what she said.

Jenny loved weekends off, when it was just her and her little family. She watched Tony with Izzy. He was a natural. She went up on tiptoe and whispered in his ear, "Ready for another one?" Tony stared at her and saw the confirmation in her eyes. She was pregnant again. His whole face lit up and he squeezed her, before kissing her again.

"I thought you said it wasn't DiNozzo," said a voice from in front of them, making them break apart.

"Gibbs!" said Tony in shock. Jenny just looked guilty. Izzy chortled again and pointed at Gibbs, cracking a grin not dissimilar from her fathers.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Isabella," answered Jenny, softly. Tony waited apprehensively for Gibbs to say something or start shouting. Gibbs just turned around and walked off.

"Well," said Jenny, "That didn't go very well."

"I know," replied Tony. With Izzy on his hip, he put his other arm around his wife and they walked home.

Jen was halfway through cooking dinner later that evening when the doorbell rang. Tony had just finished giving Izzy a bath and getting her ready for bed.

"I'll get it," he called, supporting his very sleepy daughter on his shoulder and heading for the front door.

"Gibbs!" he said in surprise, for the second time that day, "Um, would you like to come in?"

Gibbs nodded and Tony gave him access. Tony took Gibbs into the kitchen where Jen was just finishing cooking.

"Jethro?" queried Jenny.

"Hi, Jen."

"You want dinner? There's plenty."

"Why not?" replied Gibbs. He watched Tony make up a bottle for Isabella and feed it to her. Tony and Jenny moved around the kitchen in a way that suggested they had been doing it for a long time. Once she had had enough, Tony took Izzy up to bed and Jenny washed out the bottle. Tony returned, and within minutes Jenny served three steaming plates of chicken stir fry and they all sat down.

Gibbs looked at them, "Everything."

Jenny looked at Tony, and then she started talking.

"I met Tony three years before I became Director, in a bar on the navy yard. We started dating pretty steadily over the next three years. Then I became Director and discovered Tony was the senior field agent of my major crime response team, and you were my team leader. Tony joined the dots and worked out we have a past together, so we decided to keep the relationship secret. 6 months into the job, he proposed, and two weeks later I found out I was pregnant. We married at ten months, and you left at ten and a half months."

"But you were nearly four months pregnant!" he burst out.

"Four and a half. But very small, and I wore looser clothing. Anyway, I informed the team of my pregnancy, but not the paternity. Izzy was born a week early, and then you returned the day after her due date."

"That was eight months ago, why haven't you told me since?"

"It was too difficult," said Jenny, "And I feared it would break up the team."

Gibbs looked like he was struggling to process it all.

"If it helps," said Tony, "I love her."

Jenny squeezed his hand, "And I love him."

"Is SecNav aware?" asked Gibbs.

"Of course," replied Jenny," He accepted the relationship provided it does not interfere with work. Any promotion that comes Tony's way must be first approved by two colleagues who believe said promotion is justified and not in anyway a misuse of my power."

"Well then, I guess there's no reason for everything to not come out into the open then."

"I guess not," said Jenny, looking at Tony.

So, Monday morning, Gibbs called Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer into the bullpen to where he, Jen and DiNozzo were waiting.

"Well," said Tony, clearing his throat, "The reason we called you down here is, well, last year I married Jen, and I'm Izzy's father."

Everyone nodded, except Palmer, who looked shocked.

"Wait!" said Gibbs, "Who _didn't _know the baby was Tony's?"

Only Palmer raised his hand.

It was Jenny's turn to be shocked.

"What? You all knew? How?"

Ducky spoke first, "Isabella has Anthony's eyes."

"Tony has Izzy's picture in his wallet," explained Ziva.

"I saw you kissing in the park one Saturday," said McGee.

Tony nodded and looked at Abby.

"You always smell like vanilla and citrus," she said simply.

"Oh," said Tony, and he looked at Jenny, "Well, we have some more news."

"We're expecting again," said Jen.

Abby screamed and hugged them, followed by Ziva, Ducky and McGee. Gibbs shook Tony's hand and kissed Jenny's cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

#8: Matching Tattoos

Gibbs sensed the presence of someone else in his house before he heard it. He then heard footsteps on the stairs leading down to his basement. The light vanilla and citrus scent told him who it was.

"Jen," he said, not turning around. She walked over, swung herself through the arched framework of the boat and sat cross-legged on the flat plywood the boat rested on. She wore a strappy vest top, denim shorts and tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She looked wonderful. Gibbs smiled at the memory of her aged 25 in a similar state of dress in his basement. His partner of four weeks, she had a fire and passion that matched his. She didn't let him intimidate her, which he liked. His newly divorced ex-wife Diane had turned up, found Jenny in his basement at gone midnight and had engaged Jenny in a screaming match which had resulted with him being hit in the head by Diane with a seven iron. She had accused Jethro of cheating on her with Jenny when they were still married. Ironic, because at this point, he still hadn't even kissed Jen. The mischievous twinkle in Jen's eye at this moment told him she was thinking along the same lines as him. He poured some more bourbon into his mug.

"You want some?"

She nodded.

"Top shelf, mason jar," he said, indicating the stack of shelves. She jumped off the boat and went over to them. She could see the jar in question and reached for it. Gibbs glanced at her and saw her vest top ride up, displaying an intricate tattoo above her right hip.

"What the-"

He grabbed her and span her to face him, pushing up her top.

"Hey!" she said.

There, carved into her skin, was the word 'Anthony' in black, characterised swirly lettering set on a background of a finer curled design.

"Who the hell is Anthony?" he snapped.

"My boyfriend," she replied and pulled her top back down. She grabbed the bottle of bourbon and poured some into the jar. She took a gulp, enjoying the warmth of it, and noticed Gibbs staring at her.

"Whaat?" she said, in very good imitation of him. The reddening of the tips of his ears told her it didn't go unnoticed.

"How long?" he asked.

"4 years, 7 months, 6 days,"

He could hear the happiness in her voice.

"You gonna marry this guy, Jen?"

"Who knows? If he asked, yes. But he's never been one for commitment."

Gibbs smiled and thought of another one who had never been one for commitment – Tony, his senior field agent. Tony DiNozzo. _Anthony _DiNozzo.

"Hang on, Jen. It's not DiNozzo, is it?"

Jenny nearly fell over laughing.

"Tony?" she cried, and carried on laughing.

"I'll take that as a no then," he said.

She nodded, her eyes watering with mirth. Once she stopped laughing she straightened up.

"Anyway, I better leave you to your boat."

"Yeah, bye, Jen," he said.

Tony DiNozzo had just finished putting Izzy down for the night when he heard her mother come in through the front door. He went down the stairs to meet her and frowned when he saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Baby?" he asked, wrapping her in his arms, "What's wrong?"

He lifted her chin so her gaze met his. Her long red hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her green eyes were sparkling with tears.

"I can't keep lying to him, Tony, I just can't."

"I know, Jen, I know. We'll tell him soon, I promise."

She nodded and dried here eyes. He lowered his mouth to hers in a tender sweet kiss. Minutes later, she withdrew.

"Izzy asleep?"

"Yeah, out like a light."

"I'll just go see her, can you get dinner on the go?"

Tony nodded and went into the kitchen. Jenny toyed with the wedding ring, which hung on a chain around her neck, before going to see her daughter. Jenny had been a very small 4 and a half months when Jethro had left, and nearly four months later, Izzy was born. A week later, Gibbs returned. He had no knowledge of Izzy's existence.

Jenny looked down into the crib and smiled.

"Isabella Sophia DiNozzo, you are going to be a real heartbreaker when you grow up."

At just eight months, Izzy had her father's big dark blue eyes and a smattering of her mother's fiery red hair. She had creamy white skin, a button nose and a tiny rosebud mouth. Jenny rubbed her thumb against her daughter's little cheek and smiled, before heading down to the kitchen.

She stopped in the doorway, watching her husband cooking. He tossed the pasta and noticed her. He smiled at her and leant forward to grab some spices. The wedding ring on the chain around his neck swung forward. He quickly mixed up a sauce. If there was anything her man could do, it was cook Italian food. She reached into the fridge, uncorked the half bottle of wine and split it between two glasses.

Dinner was Jenny's favourite time of day. Izzy was always asleep, and she could just enjoy the company of the man she loved. When bedtime came, Tony made love to her with a practiced ease and finesse that had come from their five year relationship. She lay in his arms and drifted off into an easy sleep.

Gibbs woke up early on Saturday morning with a headache. He spent an hour working on the boat and drank two cups of coffee. Still his headache didn't clear. Maybe some fresh air would do him some good. There was a park near Jenny's house, and he decided to go there.

Twenty minutes later, he sat down on a bench in the park with a fresh cup of starbucks. He glanced at the children playing. There was a lovely little red haired baby sat in the sandpit, clapping happily. She reminded him of Kelly. Her father was crouched at the edge of the pit, with his back to Gibbs. The baby reached for him, chortling. He picked her up and stood, she stuffing her fist in her mouth. The man turned and pointed out the ducks on the pond to the baby. Gibbs nearly dropped his coffee. It was Tony. With a baby. DiNozzo. Wearing a wedding ring. He seemed totally at ease with the baby, who Gibbs assumed was his daughter. Tony pointed at something else and the baby clapped in delight. Jenny. Crossing the park from the snack stand, carrying a bottle of water. She smiled when she saw them. She walked up to Tony and kissed him full on the mouth, before taking the baby. Gibbs stared in shock. The moment Jen took the baby he knew she was her mother. And Jen was wearing a wedding ring. _Jenny and Tony? No way!"_ But the evidence was right in front of his eyes. As Gibbs watched, Jenny whispered something in Tony's ear and his face cracked into a smile. Gibbs wondered what she said.

Jenny loved weekends off, when it was just her and her little family. She watched Tony with Izzy. He was a natural. She went up on tiptoe and whispered in his ear, "Ready for another one?" Tony stared at her and saw the confirmation in her eyes. She was pregnant again. His whole face lit up and he squeezed her, before kissing her again.

"I thought you said it wasn't DiNozzo," said a voice from in front of them, making them break apart.

"Gibbs!" said Tony in shock. Jenny just looked guilty. Izzy chortled again and pointed at Gibbs, cracking a grin not dissimilar from her fathers.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Isabella," answered Jenny, softly. Tony waited apprehensively for Gibbs to say something or start shouting. Gibbs just turned around and walked off.

"Well," said Jenny, "That didn't go very well."

"I know," replied Tony. With Izzy on his hip, he put his other arm around his wife and they walked home.

Jen was halfway through cooking dinner later that evening when the doorbell rang. Tony had just finished giving Izzy a bath and getting her ready for bed.

"I'll get it," he called, supporting his very sleepy daughter on his shoulder and heading for the front door.

"Gibbs!" he said in surprise, for the second time that day, "Um, would you like to come in?"

Gibbs nodded and Tony gave him access. Tony took Gibbs into the kitchen where Jen was just finishing cooking.

"Jethro?" queried Jenny.

"Hi, Jen."

"You want dinner? There's plenty."

"Why not?" replied Gibbs. He watched Tony make up a bottle for Isabella and feed it to her. Tony and Jenny moved around the kitchen in a way that suggested they had been doing it for a long time. Once she had had enough, Tony took Izzy up to bed and Jenny washed out the bottle. Tony returned, and within minutes Jenny served three steaming plates of chicken stir fry and they all sat down.

Gibbs looked at them, "Everything."

Jenny looked at Tony, and then she started talking.

"I met Tony three years before I became Director, in a bar on the navy yard. We started dating pretty steadily over the next three years. Then I became Director and discovered Tony was the senior field agent of my major crime response team, and you were my team leader. Tony joined the dots and worked out we have a past together, so we decided to keep the relationship secret. 6 months into the job, he proposed, and two weeks later I found out I was pregnant. We married at ten months, and you left at ten and a half months."

"But you were nearly four months pregnant!" he burst out.

"Four and a half. But very small, and I wore looser clothing. Anyway, I informed the team of my pregnancy, but not the paternity. Izzy was born a week early, and then you returned the day after her due date."

"That was eight months ago, why haven't you told me since?"

"It was too difficult," said Jenny, "And I feared it would break up the team."

Gibbs looked like he was struggling to process it all.

"If it helps," said Tony, "I love her."

Jenny squeezed his hand, "And I love him."

"Is SecNav aware?" asked Gibbs.

"Of course," replied Jenny," He accepted the relationship provided it does not interfere with work. Any promotion that comes Tony's way must be first approved by two colleagues who believe said promotion is justified and not in anyway a misuse of my power."

"Well then, I guess there's no reason for everything to not come out into the open then."

"I guess not," said Jenny, looking at Tony.

So, Monday morning, Gibbs called Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer into the bullpen to where he, Jen and DiNozzo were waiting.

"Well," said Tony, clearing his throat, "The reason we called you down here is, well, last year I married Jen, and I'm Izzy's father."

Everyone nodded, except Palmer, who looked shocked.

"Wait!" said Gibbs, "Who _didn't _know the baby was Tony's?"

Only Palmer raised his hand.

It was Jenny's turn to be shocked.

"What? You all knew? How?"

Ducky spoke first, "Isabella has Anthony's eyes."

"Tony has Izzy's picture in his wallet," explained Ziva.

"I saw you kissing in the park one Saturday," said McGee.

Tony nodded and looked at Abby.

"You always smell like vanilla and citrus," she said simply.

"Oh," said Tony, and he looked at Jenny, "Well, we have some more news."

"We're expecting again," said Jen.

Abby screamed and hugged them, followed by Ziva, Ducky and McGee. Gibbs shook Tony's hand and kissed Jenny's cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

#9: Maybe not at the office

"Where the HELL is DiNozzo?" yelled Gibbs, frustrated by the slowness of his computer AND his senior agent. Just then, Tony came running down the stairs from the catwalk. Gibbs stared at him. He was out of breath, cheeks flushed and his hair a mess. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Uh, me and Jen, I mean, the Director had a meeting in MTAC to uh, finalise everything that went on with the frog. I lost track of time. Won't happen again, boss,"

"Too right it won't, DiNozzo! Now get started!"

Tony nodded, still out of breath. He and Jen _really_ had to stop doing it at the office. It was getting harder and harder to hide it. It could only be a matter of time before somebody caught them. Trouble is, the woman is so damn inventive, he thought to himself. She was always coming up with new places for them to get down to it, like the threat of being caught exhilarated her. It sure as made her horny as hell, anyway. She was getting harder and harder to resist. And he'd be dead if Gibbs found out he was sleeping with Jen.

Just then, Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gear up!" he yelled, "We got a body at Quantico. David, gas the truck!" He threw the keys at her and she caught them, deftly.

"Aw, Boss, come on, we've not long had breakfast!" cried DiNozzo.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Shutting up," he said, grabbing his stuff and following Ziva to the elevator, McGee right behind him.

The crime scene was a pretty horrific sight. Tony had had his fair share of nasty crime scenes, but this was in the top ten. There was a woman, who had fallen through an old air conditioning vent. She had been there for a long time, and the dead weight of her body had caused the vent to give way. She was covered in her own blood, her clothes in shreds barely covering her body. The worst thing was the frozen look of terror on her face. Tony had one thing to be happy about though, the inside of the vent was covered in fingerprints and other evidence – giving them a better chance of catching whoever had done this.

The ride back to headquarters was a subdued one. Even with Ziva's crazy driving, they were all still in a sombre mood. Tony took the evidence down to Abby's lab, and when he stepped into the elevator to return upstairs, Jen was waiting for him. The look on her face told him she knew exactly what was going on, and she was there for him. The look on his face told her he had really been affected by this case and just need to lose himself in her. She flicked the emergency stop switch and pulled him into her arms, covering his mouth with hers. Half an hour later, she stepped out of the elevator, and he took it upstairs.

"Where the hell have you been, DiNozzo?"

"I was just helping Abby sort out all the evidence. There was so much of it, and she couldn't read all of Probie's writing, so I gave her a hand. What can I do?"

"Run all these names against the national database for federal crimes," snapped Gibbs.

"They all suspects, Boss?"

Gibbs nodded, "Going for coffee," and left.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Jen, who had only just deemed it safe to come up from the basement. Gibbs stared at her. Her hair was down, and messy, for her, her lips were swollen and her cheeks flushed. She looked like a woman ravished.

"Jethro, hi! I just went for a workout."

_I bet you did_ he thought.

She left the lift smiling at him. Gibbs didn't want to know what had happened in this lift.

Jenny walked past the squad room and sent a sly wink at Tony. Ziva stared at her friend, who looked like a man had his way with her, but she just sent her a reassuring smile. Tony panicked at bit when he saw Jen leave the elevator just as Gibbs got in it. She clearly hadn't checked her appearance. Gibbs stared at her as if he knew exactly what she'd been doing, and then so had Ziva. To top it all off, she had winked at him, a wink that he was sure Ziva had seen, but she didn't mention it if she did. Jen seemed to like to play with fire, but he definitely didn't want to get burnt.

He went down to the lab to see if Abby had a match.

"Hey, babe, you got a hit?"

Gibbs was in there, and frowned at what Tony called Abs.

"Uh-huh. Most of the prints were hers. She was put in there alive, Tee. But I found one partial index, and one whole ring finger prints that weren't hers. I got a match to her ex-husband. Zi and Timmy are looking for him,"

"Good job, girl," he said, and pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the top of her head. She glowed. Tony went back upstairs.

"Since when did Tony call you babe?"

Abby stared at him like he was crazy, "Since I met him. Not all the time, but he does. He did it to Kate, and he does it to Ziva sometimes. It's just part of his cocky charm. I can't believe you only just noticed."

Gibbs just shrugged and went back up to the squad room.

"We got him, boss! We got him!" said a very excitable McGee, "He's laying low with a friend at 1836 Madison Grove,"

"Well, what are you waiting for? You, DiNozzo and Ziva go bring him in!"

"Err, I don't know where Tony is."

"He was about three minutes ahead of me. Damn him. Well, I guess I'll just come with you two. He's going to be writing all the reports though,"

McGee smirked and grabbed the keys to the sedan.

Tony, meanwhile, was in the janitor's closet behind the stairs getting hot and heavy with Jen. He broke for air.

"Jen, I've got to go. Abby got a hit, they've got to have found the bastard by now," She nodded and wiped her lipstick off his lips. He slipped out of the cupboard. She waited for a minute.

When he got to the squad room however, he found it empty. There was a sticky note on his computer screen from McGee.

_DiNozzo – where the hell did you go? We found the guy, gone to bust him. See__ you later, McGee._

_P.S Gibbs is pissed – the paper works on you _

"Dammit!" he burst out.

"What?" asked Jenny, who had only just come out of the cupboard and was making for the stairs up to her office.

"They've gone. Gibbs is pissed and I have to do all the reports."

"Well, let's get started now then. Give me half of the crime scene reports," she said, holding her hand out for them. He gave her Gibbs' and McGee's. She pulled out his laptop from his bottom drawer, pulled her shoes off and sat on the floor next to his desk, leaning against the filing cabinet. She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"You don't have to do this, you know, Jen."

She shrugged, "I don't have anything better to do. Quiet day,"

And that's where Gibbs found them two hours later. Jen was lying on her back, her head propped up on Tony's rucksack. Her feet were in his lap, the laptop in hers and she continued to type the reports. Tony was sat at his desk, trying to ignore Jen's feet and doing his and Ziva's reports on his computer. When Gibbs came in, Jenny quickly slid her feet off his lap, but not before Gibbs saw them. He frowned.

"Jen, what are you doing?"

"Helping him with the reports."

"Why?"

"Because I made him come up to my office to sign the files for the La Grenouille case, which is what made him late and miss you guys. So it was kinda my fault. And I have nothing planned all afternoon. I've finished my paperwork," she said, smiling brightly at him, "Ooh, are those your notes for the bust?"

"Yeah, mine, McGee's and Ziva's,"

"Great!" she said and snatched them, taking Ziva's and giving the others to Tony.

Gibbs frowned, "Going to interrogate him now. Expect reports when we get back."

"Sure," said Tony, not even bothering to look up.

Gibbs headed for the elevator down to interrogation. When he glanced back, Jen's feet were in DiNozzo's lap again. He didn't know what to make of it. Jen normally was very casual in the bull pen. She had frequently done the same to him and Burly in her days as a junior agent, and that had been before Paris. One time, she had even sat on her chair right next to Burly and twisted to lean her back against the wall, flinging her legs into his lap. Burly had gone bright red, but Jenny clearly had thought nothing of it. So, she had clearly reverted to her old ways as an agent. She had been very good at writing reports, the best of all of them, actually. Well, if the work gets done, Gibbs thought to himself.

The woman's ex-husband was a bastard. Gibbs could tell that from the first time he met him. Ziva was currently interrogating him, and not getting anywhere. Gibbs was about to intervene when she stood up and slammed her fists on the desk.

"YOU KNOW I AM A MOSSAD ASSASSIN, RIGHT?"

The man nodded, looking a bit scared of her.

"IN MOSSAD WE DO NOT BOTHER WITH INTERROGATION. IF WE THINK A PERSON IS GUILTY, WE SHOOT THEM DEAD. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO THAT TO YOU?" she screamed, pulling out her service weapon and holding it in the guys face.

"Err, that's not loaded, boss, right?" asked McGee in observation.

Gibbs turned to him, "Would I let Ziva into an interrogation with an uncooperative man she already hates and a loaded gun?"

"Err, yes?"

Meanwhile, in the interrogation room, the man was cowering away from the gun.

"Alright, alright, I killed the bitch. Serves her right for cheating on me and leaving me, doesn't it?"

Gibbs walked into the room and cuffed him. He muttered into the man's ear, "If I were you, I would have taken that bullet. It would have been a darn sight better than where you're going,"

"Put him on the next ship out to Gitmo," he added to Ziva. The man looked terrified, "I take it back, I didn't kill her."

"Too late," laughed Gibbs, and handed him over to prison transport. He grabbed the reports and headed back up to the squad room.

Tony gritted his teeth and finished up typing the reports, trying to ignore Jen's hand. She was finished, and was standing behind him, with the appearance of watching what he was doing, her arm resting on the back of his chair. However, her other hand was rubbing circles on his inner thigh, very close to his groin, and he was doing all he could to not let out a moan. Gibbs came into the squad room and she quickly moved her hand up onto the desk top. She smiled at Gibbs and reached out for a report to type – McGee's this time. The interrogation had only taken thirty minutes, and it took Jenny ten, and Tony twenty to type them up, because he had two.

McGee and Ziva came up from packing up interrogation to see Tony hand Gibbs all ten reports, smiling. Jen was now sat in his desk chair, her feet up on his desk, eating one of the doughnuts from his stash. Tony noticed but didn't even care. Jen was welcome too it. McGee couldn't understand how Tony had finished all the reports quite so quickly, but Ziva smiled knowingly at her friend. Jenny had helped Tony. She couldn't think why, though.

Gibbs glanced up from his perusal of the reports to see everyone staring at him, waiting.

"Oh, right, go home. See you in the morning,"

Jenny smiled, put her shoes back on and headed back up to her office. Gibbs watched his team leave. Damn he was hungry. Would DiNozzo really care or notice if he ate a doughnut?

He opened the drawer and took one, and frowned when he saw something that shouldn't be there. A bra – bright pink and lacy, with black ribbon threaded through the edge as a trim. It seemed very familiar, but he couldn't place it. Meanwhile, Jenny had come out of her office to go home and from the catwalk saw Gibbs pull her bra out of Tony's desk drawer. She somehow repressed the gasp that nearly escaped. That bra was old, she'd bought it just before she started work at NCIS. There was a high chance that Gibbs would recognise it. He was frowning, but then stuffed it back in the drawer and sat back at his desk to eat. Jenny released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, and went down the stairs.

"G'Night, Jethro," she called, as she walked past the bull pen. He looked up and nodded, "Night, Jen."

When Gibbs got into work the next morning, it was to find Tony already there. Little did he know that Jenny had called Tony in at 0500 to have sex on her desk. Tony shook his head. The woman was going to be the death of him, either by Gibbs catching them or him keeling over from exhaustion. When he actually thought about it, he worked out they did it 18-22 times a week, which was actually crazy. The woman was insatiable. They'd been seeing each other for close to six months now, and he had internally acknowledged that she was special. This was different from all his other relationships. He even suspected it might be love. He had whispered it to her the previous night, just before he drifted off to sleep, but he figured she had already been asleep when he said because she didn't mention it at breakfast.

Meanwhile, in her office, Jenny was in turmoil. She had been awake when Tony had whispered those three little words, 'I love you,' but she had pretended to sleep. She wasn't sure how to deal with it. At first, her relationship with Tony had been about forgetting Gibbs when he left for Mexico with good sex. And it had been mind-blowing sex. Except it had become more than that. She didn't like to see him with other women, liked waking up next to him everyday. She had major feelings for him, big time. It wasn't about physical attraction anymore, maybe it was love. Yes, love. And it was about time she reciprocated.

She walked down the stairs and past the bullpen, unseen by Gibbs, and looked at Tony, nodding her head in the direction of the lift.

"Going for coffee, boss," he said. Gibbs grunted in response, not even bothering to look up. Tony got up and hurried to follow Jen into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, she flicked the switch and he pinned her against the wall, kissing her passionately.

She broke for air, and when he tried to recapture her lips, she put a finger against his.

"No, that's not why I'm here. I just wanted to tell you, well, that I did hear you last night, and I want you to know I love you too, Anthony DiNozzo,"

A smile graced his mouth and he covered hers with his own.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips.

"I know, I love you too," she said, and then slid her tongue into his mouth, preventing him from speech any longer. They broke for air and she restarted the elevator, so they could actually go and get coffee. They held hands as they walked up the street, and shared kisses in the line for coffee. The woman in front of them paid and turned round to see him kiss Jen again.

"Tony?" the woman asked, "Jen?"

Damn, it was Ziva.

Jen looked at Tony, "One cappuccino, please," she then grabbed Ziva's hand and dragged her outside the shop.

Ziva was still shocked.

"Ziva, Ziva, please," cried her friend, "Don't tell anybody, please. I, oh, if Jethro found out, it could be disastrous!"

A tear spilled from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, Jenny," said Ziva, pulling her into a hug, "I will not say anything if you do not want me to. Tony loves you, doesn't he?"

Jen nodded, "How did you know?"

"You look like a couple very much in love,"

Just then, Tony came out of the shop with his caramel latte and Jen's cappuccino. Ziva smiled at him, "Do not worry, your secret is safe with me."

Tony smiled and took Jen's hand as they walked down the street.

"How long has this been going on?"

"6 months," said Tony.

"And, you have been, you know, at the office, yes?"

Jenny nodded, a flush creeping up her cheeks.

"You have to be careful. You don't want Gibbs to find out, or Abs or Ducky, because they will not lie to Gibbs, or McGee, because he will tell Abby, who will not lie to Gibbs."

"We know," smiled Jenny, "And we will be."

"The woman is insatiable," Tony said to Ziva, swatting Jenny's butt. She hit him and Ziva burst out laughing, before running down the street in order to get to headquarters ahead of them.

Gibbs frowned when Tony came back from coffee with Jen. He assumed Jenny must have been in the coffee shop. She smiled at Tony and then him before heading up the stairs to her office.

Ziva was right, they had to be more, well, sneaky. She didn't see Tony all day, and knew she would be about ready to jump him when they got home.

At half five, she went to get another coffee, Tony was already in the elevator on the way down to the lab. She smiled when she saw him, and he flicked the switch. They were plunged into darkness. He once again pinned her against the wall and took her lips with his own. What they didn't know was that the elevator technicians had got fed up with people shutting down the elevator and had added an adjustment that allowed them to restart the elevator from their computers. Jenny and Tony didn't even notice the lights come back on or the doors open. Tony was too busy unzipping Jen's dress, and Jen was struggling with his stubborn zipper.

Gibbs had had enough.

"Come on, team, go home for the night."

Ziva and McGee happily grabbed their stuff and headed for the elevator with him. Gibbs pushed the call button, and the doors opened. To reveal Jenny and Tony locked in a fierce embrace, lips glued together. As they watched, Jenny finally manipulated the zipper into working and Tony's jeans fell to the ground. Abby came skipping over to Gibbs to say goodnight and froze at the sight in the lift. The other three were just standing there, their mouths open.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shrieked Abby.

Jenny and Tony broke apart, looked around and froze when they saw the doors open and everyone staring at them. Tony pulled up his pants and Jenny zipped up her dress. A red flush crept up her cheeks. Both of them had messy hair from running their hands through each others, and their lips were swollen from kissing each other. Gibbs was just staring ahead, at the space where they had been against the wall.

Tony cleared his throat. Everyone seemed to come out of a trance.

"Uh, well, we're sorry that we had to find out this way, but me and Jen are getting married."

This was news to Jen, but she went with it. It was a kinda good explanation for what they had been doing in the elevator.

"!" screamed Abby and jumped forward, hugging them both. Ziva hugged them as well, winking at Jenny. McGee looked embarrassed and shook Tony's hand and kissed Jen's cheek. Gibbs still stood, staring.

"Jethro?" asked Jen, tentatively.

He turned around and headed for the stairs. Jenny grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him up to her office.

"How are we going to get out of that one?"

"What one?"

"Saying we were getting married."

"We don't have to get out of it. I was going to ask you anyway. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jennifer Shepard. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She shrieked and threw herself into his arms. He kissed her and then slid a diamond ring onto her finger. She gasped when she saw it.

"So, this really wasn't a spur of the moment thing, huh?"

"It wasn't," he replied, and reclaimed her mouth.

Meanwhile, by the lift, Ziva, McGee and Abby were discussing the upcoming nuptials when Gibbs stormed back up the stairs.

"Where the hell are they?" he spat out.

"Uh, Jen's office," said Ziva. He stormed up those stairs too. Ziva made a worried face at the others.

He burst in to the office to confront them and found them in an embrace again. Jenny leapt back from Tony as if he burnt her when he entered.

"Jethro, are you alright?"

"No, I am not damn alright. What happened to 'no off the job'? Or was that just for me?"

"Don't you talk to her like that!" yelled Tony.

"I WILL TALK TO HER ANYWAY I DAMN WELL PLEASE!" Gibbs screamed in Tony's face.

"NO YOU BLOODY WELL WON'T!" Tony yelled back.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Tony put his fists together and circled them upwards and then outwards, forcing Gibbs to let go. He then grabbed Gibbs' wrist and bent his arm behind him to stop him doing it again.

"Tony!" yelled Jenny, who had been screaming the whole time, "Let him go!"

Abby, McGee and Ziva burst in, the last two with their guns drawn. They had run up to the office at the sounds of shouts and screaming. Tony released Gibbs, who's anger had not dissipated, but increased at being physically restrained by his senior field agent. Ziva grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the office. Maybe being away from the people who had made him quite so angry would help him calm down.


	10. Chapter 10

#10: New Years

Jethro Gibbs sighed as he stepped out of the elevator. It was New Years day. They had all stayed late the previous night working, and on finishing on the last of 2008's paper work, Tony and Abs had started some jubilant celebrations. Even Jenny and Ducky had joined in. He himself just wanted to go home to his boat. His team could be very juvenile when they wanted to be, and Jenny appeared to be in a very hyper-active mood, most likely induced by drinking bourbon in her office. He expected the bullpen to be an absolute tip. They frequently did work on new years, funny things happened when the clock struck twelve, and he was going to make his team clean up the office before any cases came in.

And speaking of funny things – Palmer was asleep on the floor outside the elevator entangle with Michelle Lee, who was also sleeping. Gibbs raised his eyebrows and continued to walk into the bullpen. Bottles littered every available flat surface. DiNozzo's desk was covered in shot glasses, no doubt his and Abby's. McGee's desk showed evidence of late night alcohol-induced munchies. Duck was asleep at Ziva's desk, and the young 'lady' in question was sprawled face down on the middle of the bullpen floor, her skirt hiked so far up her legs Gibbs could practically see her ass. He carefully stepped over her and noticed two pairs of feet behind McGee's desk. He walked around it. Abby was lying on top of McGee, both sleeping soundly. Gibbs' would have been mad, except they were both fully clothed. DiNozzo was no where to be seen. He supposed Jen was sleeping it off in her office. He went to sit at his desk. Except there was something preventing him from doing so.

DiNozzo was asleep on the floor practically underneath is desk, spooning .............Jenny. They were both clearly as naked as the days they were born, and to add insult to injury, they were sleeping under **his** coat. He had left it behind the previous night. He couldn't really process what he was seeing. He jostled Jen's shoulder. Her eyes snapped open. He saw them widen in shock when she felt Tony's maleness wrapped around her. She twisted to face Tony, not seeing Gibbs standing less than a foot away. She groaned when she saw Tony, which made him wake up. Their eyes locked on each other.

Tony yawned.

"We really have to stop meeting like this, beautiful," he said, flirtatiously.

"Ohh, Tony," she groaned again, "Please tell me we didn't. Not again!"

"AGAIN?!" yelled a furious voice from above them. Jenny screamed and Tony sat up, violently, hitting his head on Gibbs' desk. Jenny looked guiltily at Gibbs and then wrapped his coat more around her, exposing Tony's naked and aroused form to him. Tony quickly pulled on his pants and jeans and stood up. He grabbed his shirt and helped Jen put it on. Whilst she did up the buttons, he scrambled around the immediate vicinity, picking up her clothes and giving them to her, all the time not looking at Gibbs. Jenny stood, still clad in just Tony's shirt, her cheeks flushed and her long red hair all over the place.

Ziva staggered to her feet and glanced around. She spotted Jenny and snorted.

"I thought you stopped the whole secret drunken hook-up thing with Tony, yes?"

She smirked and froze when she saw Gibbs.

"Or not so secret drunken hook ups," he said, wryly, one of his eyebrows cocked upwards. There was a groan from behind McGee's desk and Abby popped up, looking far too alert for this early in the morning. She drank in the sight of Jenny in Tony's shirt and him in just jeans and squealed.

"Timmy! Wake up! They did it again!" she laughed, but stopped short when she saw Gibbs. McGee got up and took in the scene before him. He went pale when he saw Gibbs. Abby was watching Gibbs. It was too quiet. The calm before a storm, she thought to herself. She could see it brewing in Gibbs' eyes, which had darkened – a sure sign he was angry. There was only one thing to do.

"RUNNNN!" she screamed, and they scattered. McGee grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the elevator down to her lab, Abby giggling madly. Ziva shot straight past Gibbs after McGee and Abby. Tony scooped Jen up bridal style and ran up the stairs to her office as fast as his legs would work. Ducky jolted awake and blinked blearily.

"Oh, good morning, Jethro. Where is everyone else?"

"Scrambled," he said, gruffly, and then stormed off for coffee. A minute later, Tony and Jen stuck their heads out from her office door, and on seeing the coast was clear, they ran back into the bullpen to get her clothes.

Ducky raised his eyebrows when he saw her in Tony's shirt.

"I'm not even going to ask, Jennifer,"

"Good," she said, "Where did Jethro go?"

"Coffee, I assume. I suppose we should tidy this up?"

Jenny pulled her clothes back on, "Yes, it might abate his anger for a while. Tone, go get the others from the lab to help,"

He nodded and left.

"Jennifer?" Ducky asked, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I thought you weren't going to ask," she said wryly. He just looked at her.

"Jethro may have walked in on me and Tony,"

"Oh, Jennifer. I guess that would explain why everyone scrambled."

"Abby screamed run and it escalated from there. She appears to be enjoying it all thoroughly,"

Just to underline Jen's point, Abby came skipping into the bullpen, laughing and pulling McGee and Ziva behind her, Tony bringing up the rear.

"Come on, guys, we should get this cleaned up before the boss gets back," he said, and produced some bin bags.

When Gibbs returned, it was to find everyone hard at work. Abby and Ducky had retreated to their abodes, and Jen was waiting for him at his desk.

"Jethro," she said, when he approached, "Let's take a walk," and nodded in the direction of the elevator. He followed silently and flicked the emergency stop switch when it started moving.

She looked at him, "Well, go on then, let it rip."

"Let what rip?"

"How unprofessional it is to sleep with one of my subordinates, let alone Tony,"

"Well, yeah, it is, but that's not why I'm angry. I want to know why you're sleeping with one of my agents on company time!"

"YOUR agent?"


End file.
